


兔兔

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: 路人吃兔兔短打一发完女装预警！天雷慎入！
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	兔兔

Makoto不学好，小小年纪，就知道去网上交男朋友，年纪都比自己大不少，还不止一个。

“男朋友”都没有具体的脸，有时是“哥哥”，有时变了“叔叔”，有些口味奇特的，还喜欢让他喊“爸爸”。

Makoto无所谓，反正每次见面能得到想要的，最新款，限量版的漂亮衣服，帽子，球鞋，玩偶藏品……不让熟人知道就好，他想。

他偶尔会扮作女孩子，在高峰地铁车厢里，等待某个“哥哥”和有趣游戏。

唯一问题是，Makoto个子有些太高，刚挤上车时，引起好一阵注目。

她是混血儿，模特吧……腿又长又直，秾纤合度，雪白肌肤，配上黑色短袜，皮鞋，海军蓝格子短裙，同色系的针织背心，短袖白衬衫，领结……

连上班族女性都不禁偷偷打量，暗暗称羡。Makoto颇为得意，却偏要低下头，狡黠目光藏在假发刘海下。

他不怕羞——在床上，什么都玩得开，但在这样的场合……还是第一次。想到一会儿要做的事，裙下性器就有了反应。他无处可逃，只好面壁而立，手拿书包压了压裙摆。

Mako今天，好可爱，嗯，好香…… 熟悉的身体，从背后贴近，带胡茬的下巴蹭在后颈，皮革烟草的古龙水气味，闯入鼻腔。

他忽然紧张了，甚至在对方把手伸入裙子或上衣之前。大哥哥，不要…… 他轻咬下唇，大气不敢出。

温感润滑液，沾在对方指尖，顺着大腿内侧，缓缓摸上Makoto的性器，从前往后，一下一下拨弄着，很快让他舒服起来，腰身轻颤，往前拱动。

兔兔真淫荡，内裤不穿，裙子还这么短…… 车厢安静如常，Makoto只是想象，对方舔着他耳廓，慢悠悠地，用低沉嗓音，说各种挑逗的话。

成为大哥哥的“兔兔”，已经有好几个月了。这也是他交往时间最长的一位。论年龄，大哥哥其实能当他的爹，但后者私心不想承认，毕竟前者保养得不错，又是爱说爱笑的性子。

不像其他“男朋友”，大哥哥并不把他看作普通的“小宝贝”。物质上自是很照顾，也介绍过几次平面模特的工作机会。然而言语上，总让他觉得自己是“不配”。

比如，大哥哥取笑过他，身量不小，却喜欢装出软糯稚嫩的模样，活像一只“外国品种的巨兔”。还搜出图片，一边科普，一边兴味盎然地打量他。

Makoto听了，白眼一翻就想走人。大哥哥也不惯他，该打发打发。过几天给他邮寄一个大盒子，附上卡片，“赠可爱兔兔”。

拆开是一套纯白的超大码女仆围裙，一个毛茸茸的兔耳发箍，和兔尾巴球状的肛塞。忽然间，Makoto的脸庞，耳际，胸口，就像被掌掴，或是针刺火烧一般，有种轻贱的快感。

他不声不响，认下这声“兔兔”。

大哥哥会玩儿。眼看Makoto逐件脱下校服，换好新装，再从包里拿出小礼物。一双缀着薄荷绿蝴蝶结的白色短袜。我给兔兔穿上吧，他说。

他半跪着，把Makoto双脚抱在怀里，脚趾，脚背，脚踝，小腿，寸寸亲吻，爱抚。手掌有些粗糙，指尖偶然挠过Makoto的脚心，后者就把屁股里的肛塞夹得更紧了。

兔兔喜欢吗……特意为你选的。最后，他抬头对Makoto笑一下，起身把后者翻过来，摁到餐桌上，毫不客气。

Makoto来不及惊呼，就被对方用静电胶带封住了嘴巴，反捆了双臂。兔兔很安静的，大哥哥说着，一边摸出手机，启动了肛塞。

呜呜……发箍上的兔耳，连同围裙后部露出的雪臀和兔尾巴球，被大哥哥交替揉弄，挑逗。Makoto恍惚间，竟有种自己真成了“兔兔”的错觉。

肛塞尺寸仿佛也是为他而设，刚好顶在敏感处，反复震颤。大哥哥看他得趣，又调高一档，惹得他性器挺立，前液汩汩，几乎沾湿围裙前方一小片布料。

Makoto觉得自己快要高潮了，然而总差那么一点。他扭动腰身，试图发出哀求信号，却只憋得眼角微红，眼内泛了泪光。

大哥哥看Makoto可怜，捉住他两条勾起乱蹬的小腿，脚掌并拢，按在了自己裆部，从下而上地摩擦。呀……也好硬了啊……大哥哥……唔嗯……是喜欢兔兔的脚嘛……

棉袜再柔软，对阳具而言，触感仍稍嫌粗糙。肉红色，怒胀的器官，被洁净织物包围，穿插，抽送，夹杂Makoto的体温，亲密，纯洁又淫秽。

大哥哥兴奋极了，顾不上玩弄其他部位，没几个回合，精液就射满Makoto双脚。潮热感蔓延，浸润，后者也闷叫着，性器喷发。

体液滴落，围裙，桌边，地面，星星点点，犹如Makoto雪白桃粉脸颊上的斑驳泪痕。

乖兔兔。大哥哥把Makoto抱到沙发坐下，让其趴伏膝上。后者长腿曳地，绵软无力，属于人类的两耳被大手捏过，肉感耳垂被舔舐，含吮，拨弄。

抽离思绪与表达，连余韵都是安静的。几不可闻的喘息，呜咽，肛塞震动的电流声，促使Makoto聆听，感受，小穴内壁蠕动的细微颤栗……

还是大哥哥会玩儿，Makoto想。不会有人像对方那样，提出每一次游戏，适度或过分，都能让他无条件配合。

让他体会被合于股掌中，被塑造，被支配的快乐。成为兔兔……或是地铁上的Mako，裹在陌生衣装下，甘受欲望煎熬，以及好奇目光的审视。

毕竟是在车厢里，会被当成变态吧，还有喜欢变态孩子的痴汉……所以只能……先在大哥哥手里射精……不会弄脏裙子，是因为，湿乎乎的，都抹到Mako腿间，囊袋，会阴，穴口，滑滑的，黏黏的……

他有些错乱了。按住对方试图伸入衬衫的手，Makoto轻摇了头。为什么呢，Mako不想被看到么，穿在最里面的，薄薄的，还有很精致的花边……

Makoto想象着，然后在某一站，挽住大哥哥的手臂，下了车。

Mako想要的。他拽拽对方衣袖，目光指向站台转角处的公共厕所。现在，马上就想要，他说。到那……再让你看最里面的……那个…… 

那个，是什么呢？

不是第一次了，被带子勒得生疼，但还是说不出口…… 再淫荡的兔兔，终也有脸红时刻。Makoto低着头，再次按了按裙摆。

不再欺负Mako的话，今天就可以哦……让大哥哥，射在小穴里面。没问题的……Mako今天，很……安全？

开动脑筋，也只蹦出不伦不类的台词。可既然参与了游戏，就要进行到底，他想。

(完)


End file.
